


It's a First Kiss, It's Flawless

by cozypancakes



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Christmas fic, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mo's POV - Freeform, Romance, Sort Of, inspired by Fearless-Taylor Swift, takes place a year or two into high school, taylor swift project, the boy's being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozypancakes/pseuds/cozypancakes
Summary: He Tian wants to kiss Mo. Mo wants He Tian to kiss him. So why doesn't He Tian fucking kiss him already?Mo comes up with a creative solution to fix this problem.





	It's a First Kiss, It's Flawless

Mo Guan Shan was unsure how long he had been standing in front of the door. Long enough that if this was any other apartment building, someone would have passed by him. Mo reminded himself of this as he continued to stare at the door, not moving a muscle. His backpack felt unnaturally heavy. That small box was weighing him down. 

_ This is stupid. Go back home and throw the damn box away,  _ he thought. Yet Mo Guan Shan stayed rooted to his spot. Like most gifts, Mo had thought his idea was brilliant in the moment. But as the days dragged on and Christmas loomed ever closer, Mo began to realize that this was a stupid idea. The stupidest idea he had ever had in his life. He was now positive that He Tian would laugh in his face when he saw the gift. Mo Guan Shan didn’t need to go through that humiliation. 

So why wasn’t he fucking moving?!

_ “Get in the car, Little Mo,” He Tian said.  _

_ “Fuck off,” Mo responded, almost out of habit. _

_ “Are you really going to walk home in this shit storm?” It was pouring outside and the weather had been getting progressively worse as the day went on. Not to mention that it was now pitch black out there. Walking home would be a suicide mission. Mo Guan Shan reluctantly got in the car.  _

_ It wasn’t the first time Mo had gotten a ride from He Tian. The other times had either involved equally horrible weather or a particularly good mood on Mo’s part.  _

_ The ride back to his place wouldn’t take terribly long. There weren’t too many people out in this weather so traffic was light. The silence that stretched out between them was nice. He Tian didn’t always fill the silence with unnecessary chatter and Mo was grateful for that. Mo stared out the window. They’d had a fairly normal day. School, cleaning duty, cooking at He Tian’s apartment, studying and then hanging out. There’d only been one incident that day.  _

_ Mo Guan Shan shifted in his seat. He wasn’t blind nor as stupid and oblivious as everyone thought he was. He knew that the…”incidents” with He Tian were becoming more frequent. Sometimes it was overly obvious. Like He Tian having his hand on Mo’s cheek and leaning down towards him. Other times it was He Tian simply staring at Mo’s lips for an extremely long time. Yet it had been months since Mo had started noticing these incidents and He Tian had yet to actually go through with it. It was driving Mo crazy. Sure, maybe to a stranger Mo wasn’t encouraging He Tian. But shouldn’t He Tian know better by now? Why was he hesitating so much? Why not just do it and get it over with?  _

_ Mo felt heat rise to his face. He sounded more than desperate for a kiss from He Tian. And yes, he’d admitted he had feelings for He Tian a long time ago. That wasn’t anything new. But while he wouldn’t push He Tian away if he tried to kiss him, initiating a kiss was a completely different matter.  _

_ The redhead looked over at He Tian. He Tian had one hand on the steering wheel, looking bored and totally hot. If Mo asked He Tian to kiss him, He Tian probably wouldn’t hesitate. Wait...is that what it was? He Tian wanted permission? Is that why he was constantly holding himself back?  _

_ Fucking fuck. _

_ How was Mo supposed to do that? He never initiated contact between them. Not only with physical touches but also with everything else. He Tian would be the one to text him first. He Tian would be the one to ask him to come over. He Tian would seek him out during breaks and lunch to hang out.  _

_ Well, when he listed it out like that, Mo understood how He Tian might be under the impression that Mo was only putting up with his presence. Fuck, this was all Mo’s fault and Mo was the only one who could fix it.  _

_ “Little Mo,” He Tian whispered, his hand landing on Mo’s nape. “We’re here.”  _

_ “Oh,” Mo said. He looked over at He Tian and his eyes locked in on He Tian’s lips. Shit, he really wanted to kiss him. Mo quickly looked away, not sure whether he wanted He Tian to have noticed or not. “Thanks,” Mo mumbled. He grabbed a hold of his backpack and was ready to jump out of the car when he hesitated. “Text me when you’re home.” He didn’t wait for a response. Mo pushed out of the car and ran to his apartment building. He could feel He Tian’s eyes on him as he struggled to open the front door. He Tian didn’t drive away until Mo was safely inside.  _

_ Mo leaned back against the wall. His heart was racing, but his mind was made up. If He Tian was waiting for Mo to say something, then Mo would say something. He just wasn’t sure how or what he would say.  _

He’d had the idiotic idea of doing it on Christmas a few days ago. Again, it’d seemed like a great idea at the time…

All he had to do was knock and give He Tian the present. That was it. First step: knock. He had to lift his arm and tap his fist against the door. Simple. Lift arm. Why wasn’t he lifting his arm? He Tian could be on the other side of that door right now, laughing his as off as he watched Mo struggle with the concept of knocking. 

Why was Mo such a coward? He  _ knew _ He Tian wanted to kiss him. Mo had no doubt in his mind about that. He also knew that  _ he _ wanted He Tian to kiss him. So why was he so nervous? What was the worst thing that could happen?!

_ He could hurt you… _

Fuck off! Mo wasn’t going to live his life in fear. He learned a while ago that having friends and caring about people wasn’t a weakness. He’d opened up to He Tian and He Tian had never let him down before. He Tian had faced a fucking mob of gangsters for him! For fuck’s sakes, knock!

In his urge to make his body move, Mo ended up all but punching the door. The sound was incredibly loud against the silence of the hallway. Mo cradled his fist to his chest. Fuck that hurt. It didn’t even sound like a knock. It was more like someone had thrown something against the door. Mo had half a mind to run when the door swung open. Mo quickly dropped his throbbing hand to his side. 

“Little Mo,” He Tian questioned. “What are you doing here?” He Tian had a right to be surprised, Mo never came here without He Tian knowing about it beforehand. 

“I was in the neighborhood.” God, why was he so lame? He Tian raised an eyebrow but stepped aside to let Mo in. 

“I figured you’d be with your mom all day,” He Tian said. 

Mo took off his shoes but kept his backpack on. He probably should’ve stuffed the present into his jacket pocket so he wouldn’t look like a dork. “She had a shift at the hospital today.”

He Tian gave a hum of acknowledgement. They stood awkwardly at the entrance as He Tian eyed Mo’s backpack. Deciding it wasn’t worth questioning, He Tian shrugged his shoulders and walked further into the room. “So, are you here on business or pleasure?” He Tian asked. Mo’s cheeks began to burn. The word “pleasure” described his intentions a bit too well. 

“Not business,” Mo mumbled. He sat down next to He Tian on the couch, dropping his backpack at his feet. There was a basketball game on the TV and a few empty take out containers on the coffee table. Mo looked around and wasn’t surprised at the lack of Christmas decoration. 

For a few minutes, they sat on the couch watching the basketball game. Well, Mo wasn’t sure if He Tian was paying attention but Mo was more preoccupied with calming his beating heart so he didn’t suddenly pass out. He told himself that he’d give He Tian the present at the end of the second quarter. But as the second quarter was coming to an end, Mo’s heart felt like it was ready to explode. 

Technically, this wouldn’t be there first kiss. Technically, Mo had seen He Tian half naked. Well...more than half naked...there was the one time where He Tian hadn’t locked the bathroom door and Mo was cleaning and Mo saw things that haunted him for weeks and weeks. The point was that they’d been toeing this line forever now. With how handsy and clingy He Tian was, Mo thought he’d be better prepared by now. Apparently not. Mo knew He Tian kept glancing over at him, probably wondering what the fuck he was doing here. Mo should definitely do it before the end of halftime...or maybe the third quarter.

“Little Mo,” He Tian spoke up. His heart gave a particularly hard lurch at the unexpected sound. He looked over at He Tian. “Something on your mind?” 

Thank fuck He Tian could still read him so well in some ways. 

“I, um, I got you something,” Mo said. His face was burning now. With shaking hands, Mo unzipped his backpack and grabbed hold of the little box inside. There was really no going back now. He took out the flat, square box and held it out to He Tian. Mo refused to meet He Tian’s eyes, he was too embarrassed. 

“Oh,” He Tian said softly. The surprise was genuine. He Tian gently took the box from Mo. Mo kept his eyes on the little box. “You didn’t have to get me anything, Little Mo.” He Tian had a weird tone to his voice. It was surprise and...something else. Though Mo’s embarrassment won out his curiosity and he didn’t lift his gaze to see what He Tian was feeling. 

Mo Guan Shan watched as He Tian slowly unwrapped the box. Part of Mo wanted to run out of the room and the other part wanted to tell He Tian to hurry the fuck up. Once the wrapping paper was off, He Tian gently lifted the lid on the box. Mo could barely focus through the sound of his heart racing in his ears. He Tian sat there, staring at the contents of the box for far too long. It was driving Mo crazy. He finally moved his eyes up to look at He Tian’s face. 

He Tian had the biggest smile Mo had ever seen on him. Feeling Mo’s eyes watching him, He Tian lifted his gaze and his smile grew into a smirk. “You’re full of surprises, Little Mo,” He Tian said. Mo watched as He Tian took the mistletoe out of the box. It was a simple, plastic one Mo had found at the corner store. The cashier was probably still confused as to why someone would be that embarrassed when buying a mistletoe. Mo kept his eyes on the red and green object as He Tian put it right between the two of them. 

Mo looked back down to meet He Tian’s gaze. His smile was still on his face. Mo’s eyes moved down to look at He Tian’s lips. He Tian seemed to take the hint cause next thing Mo knew, He Tian was a breath away from him, eyes half lidded. Mo took in one final, shaky breath and then closed the space between them. Their lips met in a sweet kiss. He Tian’s other hand came up to cup Mo’s cheek, his lips softly and slowly moving against Mo’s. It only lasted a few moments more before He Tian pulled away and rest his forehead against Mo’s. “Merry Christmas, Little Mo,” He Tian whispered. 

“Merry Christmas,” Mo replied. 

“So do I have to use the mistletoe every time I want a kiss?” He Tian teased. 

“Fuck off,” Mo groaned, pulling away. He slouched back into the couch. He Tian followed him, wrapping his arm around him. 

“Thank you for the gift, Little Mo,” He Tian said. He kissed Mo’s cheek. Mo couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen He Tian this happy. “It’s the best one I’ve ever gotten.”

“Like hell it is,” Mo grumbled. But he didn’t let He Tian argue back. Mo leaned into He Tian and kissed him again. He wasn’t going to lie, He Tian tasted amazingly good. And Mo didn’t care if he seemed overly eager. They’d both waited long enough for this. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to worry that my TianShan fics are getting boring... Am I being overly self conscious or are my fears legitimate? Please let me know if the fics are getting redundant or if you still like them. I'd really appreciate it.
> 
> Also, I'm trying to be more on Twitter. Go follow me for some updates in between fics: @cozypancakes


End file.
